


Back Roads

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Do NOT read if non-con is an issue for you, F/M, Not for the faint of heart, Rape/Non-con Elements, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: This is a story of Merle and Daryl meeting their needs on the back roads in the dark. There are non-con elements so do not read if this is not for you.I did have this posted previously so you may have read it. I took it down for reasons but I want it posted again at this time.Magenta xoAlso, I'm posting it all as one piece to save people who already read this receiving multiple notifications.
Relationships: Daryl and numerous OFCs, Merle and numerous OFCs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Back Roads

** Back Roads **

Notes:

This is NON-CON, this is not a sweet love story like I normally write. This story is sexually explicit and violent in places. Compared to some other stories out there, I still think it's fairly tame, but I'll leave that to others to judge.  
No, I don't think that either Merle or Daryl would do these things, this is an OOC work. I am responsible for the degradation that follows, and only me. lol  
Anyhoo, enjoy if this is your cup of tea.  
Teagan xoxo

_ **She Wants to Know - Half Moon Run** _

[ _ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7hYKJOx1bo** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7hYKJOx1bo)

(this is just a dark, sexy, spooky song I played a lot while writing this)

_ **Back Roads** _

_ **~ Macon, Georgia 1976** _

The game began a year before when Merle and Daryl were still coming to terms with their needs. Their needs weren’t easy to admit to anyone, but those needs became known to each other. Once the cat was out of the bag, the slippery slope began.

It wasn’t who they ever planned to be, but it happened so naturally the first time. The girl was still held captive in Daryl’s mind like a ghost who came back and haunted his fantasies from time to time. Merle said he still thought of that first girl too; how could they ever forget that first time?

/

The back roads of Macon, Georgia were their stomping ground from boyhood, as familiar as their own minds. Those winding dirt roads led to all their secret hangouts and hunting spots; it was where they ran when home got ugly, it was where they felt free to be themselves. Every tree and every clearing held a memory for them, a place where they once picked off cans with an air rifle or got drunk when they should have been in school.

In the dim last light of a summer day, it felt like the woods held all their secrets, kept them hidden and protected them. Somehow, though, the place they ran to escape the hell of home became the place they created their own version of hell for others; a sweet hell where pleasure was taken without request.

It wasn’t discussed at length beforehand, and Merle refused to regret it. All the Dixons had ever known was punishment and the cycle continued as naturally as birth, sex, and death.

/

Daryl was 19 years old the first time it happened, and Merle was 24. The night was cool and damp, mid-September if Daryl remembered correctly.

The heavily wooded area only miles from the shitty trailer they called home was easy to get lost in at night, especially when certain brothers fucked around with the signs for a laugh. This was trickery they exploited more than once over the years.

The back roads led through dense woods to a hospital for the mentally ill where young nurses traveled to train and to work. The young nurses were always of great interest to the men in the area when they’d come to town to shop.

They were just bullshitting about the last time Merle got laid when they came upon a young woman in the dark, and something about her just called to them both. The stereo blared, and the song inspired thoughts of coercive lust and dominance, dark impulses being assuaged at any cost.

_ **All our times have come** _

_ **Here but now they're gone** _

_ **Seasons don't fear the reaper** _

_ **Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain, we can be like they are** _

_ **Come on baby, don't fear the reaper** _

_ **Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper** _

_ **We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper** _

_ **Baby, I'm your man** _

_ **/** _

“_**So, what about that girl last month?”**_

“_**What about her?”**_

“_**You had her struggling with you on the couch pretty good.”**_

“_**Nah, she wanted it. She just needed a little persuasion, that’s all.”**_

“_**Whatever you say, man.”**_

“_**By the end, she was screamin’ my name, that’s all that counts.”**_

“_**You’re a beast, Merle.”**_

“_**Yeah, and I bet you’re all sweet and polite with women?”**_

“_**Nope. I see what I like, and I pretty much take it.”**_

“_**Will you look at that, Daryl? Speaking of taking what we want…”**_

“_**You think?”**_

“_**Why not?”**_

_ **/** _

Memories of the first time were sinfully sweet and satisfied the demons good and proper. Her name was Mabel, and she was so pure, obviously one of the young nurses in question, with her neatly ironed dress and a nurse’s cap resting on the dash of her little car. Both Merle and Daryl recalled her tasting like strawberry lotion.

Daryl smiled as he replayed her moaning, her pleading as Merle took her by the throat. If she was trying to convince them to take pity, she did nothing to dissuade them. Her noises spurred them on like nothing else.

The windows of her VW Rabbit were covered in a thin blanket of condensation from the autumn chill, and as Merle approached her in the dark, she looked ecstatic.

_ **/** _

“_**Thank God! I was starting to think that nobody would come by!”**_

“_**Car trouble?”**_

“_**Yeah, I don’t know what’s wrong with it, but it stalled and just wouldn’t start again.”**_

“_**No problem, me and my kid brother will take a look.”**_

“_**Thanks so much. I’m Mabel, by the way.”**_

“_**Nice to meet ya, sweetness.”**_

_ **/** _

The girl was taken aback by something as innocent as the word ‘sweetness,’ and that’s when Merle decided that he definitely had to have her.

He stood next to her as Daryl worked on the car and hinted to his brother about the girl…they were high and drunk that night, but they came to find that the evil was inside of them sober as well.

_ **/** _

“_**Some girls are just so goody-goody, aren’t they?”**_

“_**You got that right, brother…some girls, are just beggin’ to be made bad.”**_

“_**You think?”**_

“_**Hell yeah.”**_

“_**Whadda you think, sweetness?”**_

“_**Uh…I don’t know.”**_

“_**Wanna find out?”**_

“_**Please…I can just walk back to town or something…thanks for the help…I-“**_

_ **/** _

Merle stalked up to the girl with a devilish grin that looked predatory, a Cheshire cat’s grin that Daryl came to recognize as a sign of good trouble to come. Daryl knew right then that there was no turning back and something in the air changed, a heavy blanket of dark realities fell down around them. They both fell under the tempting spell of mob mentality. They could split the blame, share it amongst themselves for convenience.

Merle grabbed hold of the girl playfully and tried to calm her down a little. They didn’t want her screaming her head off…yet.

He assured her they were just kidding and that she needed to have a sense of humor.

The girl pulled her cardigan tighter around her chest, a soft white knitted cardigan, and it made Merle so hard to think what was under that innocent piece of clothing. The plain button-down cotton dress under the cardigan hurt his cock with the way it teased him. He wanted to sink his dick balls-deep in this good girl.

Daryl grabbed Mabel’s arm to steal her for himself, and they both laughed as the fear crept into her eyes.

_ **/** _

“_**I wanna show you some fun, honey…why don’t you come crawl into the back seat of my car for a minute?”**_

“_**Please…”**_

“_**You hear that, brother? She’s beggin’ for it!”**_

“_**I didn’t mean that…I just want to go.”**_

“_**I heard her beggin’ you, Daryl. Take her for a minute and see if she likes it.”**_

_ **/** _

That first time was unplanned and exciting, and they chased a repeat of that night ever since.

Merle smoked a cigarette as Daryl wrestled the girl into submission in the back of their 1969 Pontiac Judge.

Daryl had his hands under the girl’s dress, and Merle knew he wasn’t going to really hurt her, so he left it for a minute.

_ **/** _

“_**She’s all wet, Merle…it’s so fuckin‘ hot, get in here!”**_

“_**Get the fuck outta town; she’s wet? really?”**_

“_**No!” Please, stop!”**_

“_**Yeah, come on, brother. Get in while the gettin’s good.”**_

_ **/** _

Merle slid in behind the girl and yanked her back against his chest to get his hands on her. He’d let Daryl go first and take her when he was done, he wasn’t picky about being first, and he’d had a lot more pussy in life than Daryl.

Merle ripped her dress open, sending buttons flying off and landing on the floormats.

He grabbed both of her breasts and squirmed his mouth in to bite at her throat as she wiggled between his thighs. She made his dick stiff with her attempts to get away.

Merle got one hand down her panties before Daryl fucked her and sure enough, she was wet and swollen…a perfect pussy if ever there was one.

Daryl forced his mouth against hers and filled it with his tongue until she stopped fighting and then it was on.

He yanked at his belt, and his pants were pushed down passed his ass a moment later as he ripped at her panties, desperate to get inside her.

The friction burn, left on her thigh, from the way he yanked those little pink panties down would stay forever in Daryl’s spank bank. He proceeded to push her legs apart to get it going but was stopped.

_ **/** _

“_**Didn’t I teach you nothin’? Go down and make her happy first!”**_

“_**Please! Oh God, please…”**_

“_**See? She’s begging again! She’s a cock hungry little thing!”**_

_ **/** _

Daryl forced her legs up and open until Merle could reach her legs from behind and assist in the process. Seeing her spread open before him, unable to close her legs if she tried was hotter than hell, and he needed her body like a cure for a deadly disease. Merle’s strong hands gripped her tight behind her knees, and he held her arms pinned behind her back for good measure.

**/**

“_**Stay still, girl. Keep those thighs open wide and you’ll be cummin’ in no time. Let him do his work for ya, honey.”**_

“_**Stop.”**_

“_**Nope. You be a good girl and take his tongue deep inside ya; you’ll love it, sweetness. Work her clit nice and gentle, Daryl.”**_

**/**

Merle held Mabel’s legs wide open, and she fruitlessly fought against his grip which only made them both hotter as Daryl brought his mouth down on her wet southern lips.

_ **/** _

“_**That’s right, brother. You eat that pussy good. Get yer tongue right in there so she can really feel it.”**_

_ **/** _

Daryl's tongue fucked the struggling girl until she started to relax a little, finally taking in the sensation of it.

Merle eyed the tongue moving up one side of her lips and down the other as he held her legs spread-eagled to help with the assault.

_ **/** _

“_**She tastes so fuckin’ good!”**_

“_**I’ll be sure to have a taste myself then. Give her a good fuck now, Daryl. I want my turn before I cum all over myself here.”**_

_ **/** _

Daryl lined up his cock with her Judas pussy and then it was happening. Daryl became a rapist, although it didn’t feel that way at the time…she was wet after all. Maybe her body was betraying her mind, but she had to want it on some level, he figured.

Merle held her by the throat from behind as she moaned and panted out her protest into the night.

_ **/** _

“_**Like that cock, sweetness? You like takin’ cock like a good girl?”**_

“_**Don’t kill me.”**_

“_**We ain’t gonna kill you, girl. We’re gonna fuck you good and proper and leave you to your business.”**_

“…_**thank you.”**_

“_**You gonna take my cock too? I wanna get inside that tight cunt before we’re through here.”**_

“_**Yes…just, please, don’t kill me.”**_

“_**I knew you wanted it…that wet pussy don’t lie.”**_

_ **/** _

Daryl fucked her hard until he was spent and came into a rag from his back pocket. He was an asshole to take her by force, but he at least wanted to avoid getting her pregnant if he could. Merle told the girl to get onto her hands and knees and licked her from behind for a moment.

Daryl could swear that she was moaning in pleasure and grinned to himself as he lit a smoke and watched the scene. Merle was deep in her goody jar with his tongue, and his huge hands had her spread so wide.

He demanded that she tell him how good it felt and when she swore that it was the best she ever had, it didn’t sound like a lie.

Merle finally took her from behind and pulled her back against his body to feel her tits again.

She was panting hard and no longer saying no, and then it happened.

_ **/** _

“_**Come on now, sweetness…quit holdin’ out. I can feel you ‘bout to cum for me.”**_

“_**Please…”**_

“_**What? You need some wet fingertips on that love button, sweetness?”**_

“…_**yes.”**_

“_**Alright, sugar…how’s that?”**_

“_**Jesus…oh my God!”**_

“_**That’s right…you cum for daddy. Lemme feel that sweet pussy come apart.”**_

_ **/** _

Daryl’s eyes were focused on Merle’s fingers working her clit in swift but gentle circles, and he was mesmerized.

With one hand on her breast, pulling at her nipple and then rolling it between his fingers, and the fingers of the other hand extracting an orgasm from her clit, Daryl thought he’d cum again just watching it.

Finally, the girl reached back and grabbed Merle by the back of his neck and whimpered out loud into the damp, cool air of the night. Daryl could literally see her pussy twitch with his brother’s cock deep inside her and her face twisted in the agony of forbidden release.

_ **/** _

“_**I’m gonna cum now, and you’re gonna drink every drop, you hear me?”**_

“_**Yes.”**_

“_**That’s my good girl, turn around for me and lick your lips, sweetness…lemme see that pretty mouth.”**_

_ **/** _

With Mabel kneeling on the ground, Merle finished up by stroking his cock in her face, ready to rain his cum down her throat.

Mabel was as good as her word and took every drop as Merle curled her hair around his fist and let loose his demon.

“_**Awww yeah! Good girl…that’s my good girl!”**_

_ **/** _

Merle reconnected the loose radiator hose on her little car, and they watched her drive away like it was nothing, neither of them overly concerned that she’d say anything to anyone.

Nothing would beat that first time, until the last time, when exploring their dark desires led them to the brink of their moral landscape.

_ **Back Roads – Chapter 2** _

It didn’t happen again until spring and they never spoke about it, speaking about it would make it too real. Daryl was awaiting the cops on his doorstep for weeks after the first incident, but they never showed up, Perhaps Mabel didn’t want to tell the story of how she had cum from being raped by two men, perhaps she really did like it after all.

Neither of them viewed that first time as a crime, not when it ended the way it did.

Merle would sometimes drive past the spot where he forced Mabel to her knees on the gravel road. He relived demanding that she ‘drink every drop like a good girl’ and it always made him hard again.

/

Daryl and Merle worked in the slaughterhouse not far from town and always worked graves, they were rarely seen in town except at the bar or the little grocery store once every two weeks. Neither of them especially enjoyed the job but there wasn’t much for work in the area.

It was on the way back home from work that spring that they found the next opportunity on the back roads. The work crew was sent home after an incident involving a co-worker being trampled by a sow. Pigs were intelligent and slaughtering them was like killing people to Merle. He’d given up pork not long after starting and still couldn’t look at it.

When they saw the car up ahead in the ditch, it only took one look from Daryl to know that there was potential for more of their twisted fun. The odds of it being another little nurse was good and they both knew it.

Daryl approached the car and at first, it looked like it was abandoned. Peering through the window he noticed a sleeping young woman, another nurse. By the looks of it, she had given up waiting for someone to pass by. The back roads were always deadly quiet, they were a perfect hunting ground.

“Merle,” he whispered. “She’s a real looker.”

Anticipation rose up inside Merle and he knew it was going to happen again.

Daryl opened the car door and moved closer to the girl in the dark, it was around 3 am and nobody would be coming along at that hour.

When the girl became aware of someone next to her with a look in his eyes like Daryl had, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

He was almost like an animal as he grabbed her quickly and held his hand over her mouth. Daryl dragged her out of the car to show her to Merle and that was it.

Merle was almost about to protest this time; the girl was terrified and shaking in Daryl’s arms…but her fear made him so hard it hurt.

She had long dark hair and brown eyes that stared back at him wide like saucers.

_ **/** _

“_**Well, now darlin’ ain’t you a sweet thing?”**_

“_**Let’s take her into the trees a little.”**_

“_**Go on then.”**_

_ **/** _

Merle followed behind as his now 20-year-old brother dragged the girl with ease into a clearing and dropped her at his feet.

She begged to be set free, she begged for them not to kill her, and it all felt like foreplay to the brothers.

_ **/** _

“_**We ain’t here to kill you, we’re here to fuck you.”**_

“_**No…please…I’ll do anything.”**_

“_**Yes, you will.”**_

_ **/** _

Merle wanted to be first this time and stood over her as he made a plan in his mind. He told her to take off her dress and when she hesitated, he reminded her that there was no choice.

She stood up and began to work on the buttons and Merle loved how slowly she was going and the way her fingers trembled.

Like a prey animal doing everything in its nature for self-preservation, she bolted out of nowhere and Merle couldn’t help laughing.

He chased her down within a minute and lay on top of her in the dark, reveling in her helplessness.

_ **/** _

“_**I’m havin’ ya and that’s all there is to it. If you’re a good girl and do as you’re told, you may even like it.”**_

“_**I’ll kill you.”**_

“_**You’re adorable, darlin’.”**_

_ **/** _

Merle tore her dress off and yanked her slip over her head roughly. He wanted to remind her who was in charge.

Daryl held her arms over her head as Merle straddled her thighs and ran his hands over her breasts.

With her completely immobilized, he ran his tongue over one nipple and then the other, slow and wet.

The girl writhed under him and he loved the sensation of her disobedience. He was mostly into good girls, but this girl was a nice change of pace. Merle knew that this girl was more of Daryl’s type.

_ **/** _

“_**Let’s see what you got for daddy now.”**_

“_**Get off me!”**_

“_**Nah, you’re gonna let daddy see what you got in them cute little panties, and then it’s all mine.”**_

_ **/** _

Merle moved down her body, still pinning her feet to the earth and touched her panties as she panted with fear. He lifted the waistband up just an inch or so to appraise the pattern on them and grinned down at her in approval.

_ **/** _

“_**Why do they all have these sweet little panties, brother?”**_

“_**It’s just to tempt us.”**_

“_**I think so…I mean, little fuckin’ daisies all over ‘em. I bet you got a nice flower for me don’t ya?”**_

“_**Don’t you dare touch me!”**_

“_**I already did, darlin’, and I ain’t done touchin’ ya.”**_

_ **/** _

Merle pulled the panties down her legs as she tried to kick at him but then he was on top of her again, holding her knees apart and eyeing his prize.

_ **/** _

“_**Jesus…she’s all wet too. Just look at those shiny lips!”**_

“_**Damn…very nice.”**_

“_**I think maybe your body wants more, honey…they all do.”**_

“_**Don’t you dare!”**_

“_**I do dare and you’re gonna beg me for more.”**_

_ **/** _

Merle straddled one open thigh and held the other apart with both hands to get closer to her fire. It was then that he realized how little the first girl had really been fighting. He was working up a sweat just keeping this new girl compliant.

Soon he was teasing his tongue over her lips and she whined at the sensation of it.

Merle was gentle just by his nature when he did this, even if the girl was trying to kill him, and soon she was under his spell.

Merle stopped after a moment and looked down at her with an evil grin. She wanted more but couldn’t ask or else she’d become part of the whole thing.

He asked why she was looking so flustered and bent down like he was going to continue but didn’t, he just kissed her inner thighs soft and sweet.

She squirmed and then he felt her inner thigh nudge him back to her core. The girl couldn’t quite say it, but the message was loud and clear.

Daryl watched as Merle took her wet lips into his mouth and then sucked just softly before letting go. He licked a zig-zag pattern up and down her slit and buried his tongue an inch inside her like a sexual demon.

The girl began to shudder, and Daryl’s dick was straining hard against the fly of his jeans.

_ **/** _

“_**You like it, don’t you? You like my brother lickin’ all over that sweet cunt.”**_

“_**She loves it…how’s about some nice thick fingers inside ya? You wanna cum all over daddy’s fingers like a good girl.”**_

“_**You...like the sound of your own voice...don’t you?”**_

“_**I like that smart mouth, little girl. I can't wait to fill that smart mouth with somethin’ good. Now how’s about my fingers strokin’ that sweet spot? You want it?”**_

_ **/** _

The girl just whimpered, but it was a whimper of pleasure and Merle knew it.

He slid his fingers inside her and observed the way she arched her back in response.

He wasn’t about to let go of her legs so that she could kick him, and there was something about being dominated that she obviously liked.

He stroked her inner walls and went back to her clit with his tongue to break her down and then it happened like a chorus of angels.

_ **/** _

“_**Oh yes…Mmmmm! Oh, fuck yes!”**_

“_**That’s my good girl…daddy’s so proud. Now you’re really gonna get it.”**_

_ **/** _

Merle released his cock and sank it deep inside her without warning, leaving her gasping under him and writhing on the leaves and dirt.

She rested her feet on his back and Daryl continued to watch from over her head, still holding her hands down with his own.

When Merle was finished with the girl, he insisted that she kneel and drink his cum again, that was a thing he really liked. He’d always finish by jerking off as they awaited his climax and then pulled them into his dick to take it all.

_ **/** _

“_**Come on now…you take it all and drink it down. Daddy knows what’s good for ya.”**_

_ **/** _

Daryl wanted it rough with this girl, so he had her jerk him off for only a minute before pinning her to the ground on her belly.

She squirmed until he held his hand firmly on her back and pushed one leg out and open to the side.

He filled her with one good thrust and she growled into the earth below her.

His boots scraped against the dirt as he fought to get a grip and lay into her even harder. The girl gasped and whined in a mixture of discomfort and pleasure, at least that was his interpretation.

_ **/** _

“_**Like that?”**_

“_**Damn...you’re rough compared to your brother.”**_

“_**I ain’t the softy he is.”**_

“_**Hey, man! Fuck you! I ain’t soft!”**_

“_**I know you want it so hard it hurts, honey. I can see it in your eyes.”**_

“_**Just ease up on my back at least.”**_

_ **/** _

Daryl allowed her that one comfort and then yanked her up to her knees, demanding that she bow down with her forehead and just keep taking it.

He lay the first of several smacks on her ass as he fucked her, and she squeaked with each contact.

Merle approved of the scene and wondered if he should add some spanking to his repertoire.

Daryl finally came with a growl up to the full moon and let his climax fall to the ground in hot streams. Maybe the girl would tell and maybe she wouldn’t, but the idea of prison didn’t deter him from what he needed anyway. A shitty old trailer and a job slaughtering pigs was nothing to cling to. Daryl wasn’t stopping until they dragged him away in cuffs. The nurses of Edgewater Mental Institution were his and Merle’s for the taking…

_ **Back Roads – Chapter 3** _

Daryl felt like himself most of the time, nothing out of the ordinary and, definitely not like a criminal. He’d hang out with Merle, take a girl home from the bar, get drunk or high. Life didn’t revolve around the attacks by any means, it was just a random thing that happened at anointed times. Daryl was never sure it would happen again until it did, and the third time wasn’t very long after the second, it just happened by fluke sometimes.

Edgewater Mental Institution was within twenty miles of there home and yet nothing was disrupted by their antics. Daryl passed town cops on the streets and had taken to winking at them when he started to see that the women weren’t talking. He felt like the invisible man and wondered how long it would last

Merle was riding high from a promotion at work that would take him off the killing floor, so he was happy to throw his money around at the bar a little. It was only 8 pm but Merle already found someone he couldn’t take his eyes off of. Merle was the one that set his sights on Madeline and all it took was a nod. Merle liked the innocent looking ones. The ones he wanted most to kneel at his feet were sweet girls, ones who looked good while looking up at him and calling him daddy.

Daryl agreed that the girl looked good, a pure good girl who would maybe be more like the first girl. He preferred them feistier but maybe he’d find a fighter next time.

The girl had obviously been stood up and was stuck all alone in a rough bar when Merle played big bad wolf and slid up to her in her nurse’s uniform.

Daryl knew well that Merle liked a woman with some meat on her bones and this young woman was short and sweet with a nice round ass. She was in trouble around his brother, a limping injured little doe and she didn’t even know it.

_ **/** _

“_**All alone, doll?”**_

“_**Yes…I’m leaving now, though.”**_

“_**Leaving so soon?”**_

“_**I was supposed to meet someone, and they didn’t make it.”**_

“_**Stood up? Well, ain’t that a bitch, honey?”**_

“_**It’s OK…well, nice to meet you.”**_

“_**You got a ride?”**_

“_**Uh…no.”**_

“_**I can drive you back to Edgewater if you like.”**_

“_**It’s OK…I shouldn’t take a ride from a stranger. Maybe I can still get a cab.”**_

“_**Not at this hour.”**_

“_**Well…OK. If it’s no trouble.”**_

“_**The pleasure is all mine, doll.”**_

_ **/** _

The trap was set, and it was so easy. Daryl sat in the back as Merle drove with the girl next to him. Her name was Madeline and she was another nurse at the asylum. Merle was developing a taste for young nurses and there was no shortage of sweet and inexperienced girls for him to satisfy his demons.

Merle faked some car trouble in his favorite spot and told the girl not to panic as he got out to check under the hood for the ‘problem.’

He didn’t keep up the ruse for long and soon he was back in the car snuggling up to her.

_ **/** _

“_**Maybe I should just walk…”**_

“_**Nah, you stay with me…there ain’t no need to run off into the woods when I got everything you need right here.”**_

“_**You’re scaring me.”**_

“_**Don’t be scared, little one…I ain’t gonna hurt ya.”**_

_ **/** _

Merle moved closer and then he was licking the girl’s neck right below her ear.

She jumped and then it fell off the tracks the way Daryl liked.

Daryl grinned from the back seat as the girl disappeared under Merle. Daryl had enough of Merle trying to romance these girls. He just wanted them stripped and fucked.

Merle kept trying to persuade the girl into it, but she was obviously inexperienced, and she wouldn’t be urged into it neatly.

/

“_**Please…I’ve never done this before.”**_

“_**How old are you?”**_

“_**23.”**_

“_**You’re shittin’ me!”**_

“_**No…”**_

_ **/** _

Daryl watched as Merle got up and opened the car door to pull the girl out after him. He said he was taking her for a walk and Daryl had no idea what was happening. Daryl wasn’t really into nailing a virgin, so he left her to Merle. He wanted a girl who loved cock and would try to punch him out, so he’d wait for that.

Merle pulled Madeline by the hand to a clearing he knew well, with soft grass and a tree stump where he used to sit and roll joints for Daryl as a teenager.

_ **/** _

“_**Why you still a virgin, honey? What you waiting for?”**_

“_**The right man I guess.”**_

“ _**What you need is the wrong man or it’s never gonna happen. No more waiting, little girl.”**_

“_**Why me?”**_

“_**You’re a peach ripe for the pickin’. I’m hungry for your body, and I always get what I want. You ain’t leavin’ these woods untouched.”**_

“_**Please, don’t hurt me .”**_ _**“**_

_ **I ain’t gonna hurt ya, I’m gonna change your whole life, girl.”** _

_ **/** _

Merle sat down on the tree stump and pulled the girl close enough to press his mouth to her belly.

He ran his hands up her body to her breasts, ghosting his touch over her flesh, his hot breath penetrating her thin cotton uniform. Her breath hitched and then he was ready for it. He knew he could get her wet and moaning but he had to take a few minutes to get there.

_ **/** _

“_**What have you done with men, doll?”**_

“_**Nothing really.”**_

“_**Take off that cute little uniform.”**_

“…_**OK.”**_

“_**That’s nice…see, I like a woman with curves like this…take off the bra too.”**_

_ **/** _

Merle pulled her onto his lap in only her panties and held her sitting sideways as he tasted her flesh. He pulled her arm around his neck and ducked his head down to pull one of her massive breasts to his mouth like a starving infant. She was so shy at first, but only a few minutes with his hot mouth on her flesh and she was breathing heavier by the second.

She was shivering with the chill in the air and he took both hardened nipples into his mouth one after the other.

Soon, the virgin was running her fingers through his hair and he pulled her closer to straddle his lap and sank down to the grass with her in his arms.

Merle let his hands move up and down the soft skin of her back and he was hard as diamond beneath her.

_ **/** _

“_**You feel that?”**_

“_**Uh huh…I feel it.”**_

“_**You make me so hard, doll…I’m gonna fuck you so nice. Tell me you want that.”**_

“_**Maybe I do…but I’m still scared.”**_

“_**Don’t be…I’ll do ya right…but don’t tell my brother I was all sweet about it. Deal?”**_

“_**Deal.”**_

_ **/** _

Merle felt her roll her hips against his cock through his jeans and he growled into her neck before laying her down on the grass.

She fought him a little when he pulled down her panties and urged her legs apart, but it only made him hotter.

_ **/** _

“_**I’ll go nice and gentle, but don’t fight me cause I’m still in charge, honey.”**_

“_**But…”**_

“_**I’m just gonna eat your pussy. You’ll like it, so open up and give daddy what he wants.”**_

_ **/** _

Merle forced her legs apart when she didn’t comply and sank his tongue between her wet lips swiftly to make her see that she was in for good times. She hissed and pulled handfuls of grass from the earth as he controlled her via her womanhood.

Merle spread her lips with his fingers and teased her virgin clit with his tongue, making her shudder beneath him. He pushed one finger inside her ridiculously tight vagina and she groaned in pleasure, leaving him so hot he could swear he was burning alive.

_ **/** _

“_**You’re so tight, girl…’bout time you had something inside ya. That feel nice?”**_

“_**It’s good.”**_

“_**More?”**_

“_**Mmmm...”**_

“_**Jesus, my cock is gonna break you, girl. Two fingers and you’re cuttin’ off the circulation to my hand.”**_

_ **/** _

He fucked her with his fingers until she relaxed and continued to suck her clit with his expert tongue.

_ **/** _

“_**Come on now…cum for daddy so I can get inside ya. You give it up to me now, little girl.”**_

_ **/** _

He reached up between her legs to pinch her right nipple and then stroked her g spot just right.

She whimpered and grabbed his hair with both hands as she fell apart. She arched her back in the grass and spread her legs wide as he withdrew his fingers and began on his belt to retrieve his weapon. Her orgasm seemed to surprise her, and he wondered if it was her first or not.

She thought better of the sex part of the deal and began to get up when she saw his huge cock, but she wasn’t getting out of it then.

_ **/** _

“_**Nope. You’re gonna take what I give you and you’re gonna play nice.”**_

“_**You said you wouldn’t hurt me…that’s gonna hurt.”**_

“_**Lay yourself back down and open up cause I ain’t done with ya.”**_

“_**But…”**_

“_**Go on now and do as you’re told. I know what I’m doing.”**_

_ **/** _

Merle teased her for a good long while with the head of his cock before pushing into her by only an inch.

She whined and squirmed but she wasn’t losing it too much. She repeated the words _wait_ and _please_, but his mind was made up, he would be her first. He hadn’t wanted a woman as bad as he wanted Madeline in ages and he was already going to burn in hell anyway. He’d never go hard with a girl like this, but she was still going to take it all, even if it was slow and sweet.

_ **/** _

“_**A little more now, girl. Shhh…you got this…alright now.”**_

“_**Jesus!”**_

“_**That’s a real man in ya there, honey. That’s 9 inches of rock-hard cock and you took it so nicely. Hold onto something cause I’m gonna move a little now.”**_

“_**Oh my God…Mmmm!”**_

“_**That’s right. You take that cock like a good girl…tell me you like it.”**_

“_**I do like it…it’s good.”**_

“_**Oh, fuck yeah…suck daddy’s fingers.”**_

_ **/** _

Merle ran his fingers over her lips and demanded that she suck them for his viewing pleasure as he nailed her and soon, he was at the end. He was giving it to her slow and gentle, knowing it felt much harder to her, and something about doing it slowly made him need to cum even faster.

Her pussy was giving him no relief from the pressure and he had to let it go.

Merle stood over her just as the waves swung back to crash upon the shore.

_ **/** _

“_**On your knees!”**_

“_**What?”**_

“_**On your knees for me. You get that pretty mouth open for me.”**_

“_**Why?”**_

“_**Just do it!”**_

_ **/** _

Merle grabbed a handful of her soft brown hair and painted her face and breasts with his cum, getting only a little in her mouth, but he didn’t mind.

_ **/** _

“_**Good girl…that’s my good girl, Madeline. You did so good for daddy.”**_

############

“_**What the hell happened with that girl, Merle?”**_

“_**I fucked her.”**_

“_**Why was she looking at you like that when we dropped her off?”**_

“_**Like what?”**_

“_**Like you’re her fuckin’ boyfriend.”**_

“_**No idea. Don’t worry about it.”**_

“_**You gonna marry her?”**_

“_**Don’t be stupid, Daryl. She just kinda liked it I think.”**_

“_**Is rape even a thing?”**_

“_**What the hell are you talkin’ about?”**_

“ _**We keep draggin’ these girls into the woods and fuckin’ them and none of ‘em say a god damn word.”**_

“_**It’s weird isn’t it?”**_

“_**It’s fuckin’ awesome is what it is, brother.”**_

_ **Back Roads – Chapter 4** _

Daryl was different than Merle when it came to their little game, he always knew that. One hot summer night, a few months after the Madeline incident, something happened to make him question everything about himself. Daryl always hunted with Merle, but he was busier now with his new job, so Daryl finally went alone for a change on this night in July.

The weather was insane, and the animals were laying low in the 100+ heat, even after an entire day and evening of hunting he hadn’t spotted a single deer.

As he hunkered down in a familiar clearing, Daryl cracked open a bottle of cheap malt liquor and rolled a joint to unwind. The beer wasn’t cold and went down like poison, but he couldn’t care less as he rested his back against a tree.

Thoughts drifted back to the girls he had taken in the woods and he felt desire for a different kind of hunting.

/

He drifted off under the tree and only awoke at early dawn when he caught sight of dirty blonde hair in the tall grass about 50 feet away. Daryl was zoning in with his eyes and up on his feet in only seconds. There was a scent on the wind, of cheap perfume that called to him.

He followed the bobbing head to a clearing, keeping out of sight till he knew just what he was pursuing.

From the trees, he could see a girl with her hair in braids and a pair of coveralls. She was carrying a pail of berries and he liked the look of her. Watching for a while to ensure she was alone, he only became harder and harder as he watched her.

She picked some more berries and then unfastened her overalls to piss next to a tree, like it was nothing. This was a backwoods girl and she’d fight him with everything she had. She’d claw his eyes out and curse him as he fucked her, and he couldn’t wait.

He crept closer silently until he was right behind her and then she sensed him nearby like a cornered animal.

She turned on a dime and glared at him with absolute fire in her eyes and he almost came right there.

_ **/** _

“_**Get the fuck away from me!”**_

“_**Hush, honey.”**_

“_**I’ll beat the giblets outta ya! Get going!”**_

“_**You’re gonna do no such thing. You’re mine.”**_

_ **/** _

The girl had picked up a thick branch from the ground and was threatening to hit him upside the head with it. It was great foreplay.

Eventually, she realized he wasn’t playing, and she bolted into the woods after dropping the pail of berries in the dirt.

She was lanky and fast, and he had to try harder than expected to catch her, but when he did, she fought him just as expected.

He pinned her down for a moment and she kneed him in the balls as she tried to roll onto her belly.

_ **/** _

“_**I’ll fuck ya from behind, girl, I don’t care.”**_

“_**Fuck you!”**_

“_**No. I’m gonna be fuckin’ you!”**_

“_**Get the fuck off of me!”**_

“_**I like it when you fight, it makes me hot, so keep it up.”**_

“_**When I get the jump on you, I’m gonna gouge your fucking eyes outta your head.”**_

“_**Stop, honey! I already want you! No more sweet talk!”**_

_ **/** _

Daryl pulled his hunting knife from his belt and sliced the straps of her overalls much to her dismay.

He assured her he wasn’t planning to kill her but if she wasn’t going to get undressed herself, he’d have to help her out. He sliced off her tank top and drank in the sight of her trashy black lace bra.

Daryl cut her bra from her body just cause, he liked the sensation of fabric being cut and the fear in her eyes made his dick twitch.

He praised her tits and work-worn hands, she was surely a farmer’s daughter or something and that worked just fine for him.

By the time he had destroyed most of her clothing and had her in only her panties on the dirt, she realized that fighting was a little pointless and he thought he was safe. She ended up getting in a few good shots as he yanked her panties down and he knew his lip was busted as he tasted the salt of blood. The whole interaction made him wild for her.

_ **/** _

“_**Nice one, girl. You’re gonna love this cock. Don’t know why you’re fightin’ a good lay, but it’s all good by me.”**_

“_**Eat shit!”**_

“_**Baby, you make me crazy with your pillow talk, now spread your legs and take what’s comin’ to ya.”**_

_ **/** _

Daryl gave her one little smack across the cheek to stop her kicking and clawing long enough to get between her thighs and then it was on. He thrust into her hard and swift and she gasped as she took it all. Suddenly the fight was gone, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Daryl held both hands over her head and sucked her breasts hard as he drove his dick deep inside her right on the red dirt of the forest floor.

_ **/** _

“_**Cum for me.”**_

“_**No!”**_

“_**You’re gonna cum for me, they all do.”**_

“_**Don’t you dare.”**_

“_**I make the rules here, girl. I’m gonna suck your tits and tease that clit with my slippery fingers till you cum hard on my cock and there ain’t a god damn thing you can do to stop me.”**_

“_**I’m going to kill you!”**_

“_**Me and your body have an alliance now, your pussy is on my team! This ain’t about you anymore.”**_

_ **/** _

Daryl licked his fingers and lay one on either side of her clit as she struggled to get her legs together and then it happened…she moaned.

He moved back onto his knees and her legs stayed wide, the fight was over, but he’d had all the fight he needed anyway.

Daryl glared down at her and watched as his cock disappeared inside her and the way her pussy clung to it as he withdrew halfway between thrusts.

She was dripping wet and her clit was erect with need as he stroked her into the lake of fire.

Her hair was littered with leaves and small twigs and there was a smudge of mud on her thigh, she had put up a fair fight but now she belonged to him.

_ **/** _

“_**Cum, girl…I ain’t got all day.”**_

“_**Don’t stop…”**_

“_**Knew you wanted it.”**_

“_**Shut the fuck up and just do it.”**_

“_**I’d eat you out if I didn’t think you’d kick my fuckin’ teeth in.”**_

“_**I won’t.”**_

_ **/** _

Daryl tongue fucked her and flicked his tongue over her clit until she snapped, and it was heaven to taste her cum.

By the time he nailed her he was pent up with near sexual rage and he knew he was fucking her a bit too hard. She made sounds like she was in pain but then insisted that she wasn’t, so he kept it up till his dick couldn’t take anymore. The way she whined and sobbed made it impossible to hold back so he pulled out and came on her belly.

_ **/** _

“_**You good?”**_

“_**Uh…my clothes are all cut up.”**_

“_**Here.”**_

“_**I’m supposed to walk home in a t-shirt?”**_

“_**It’s the best I got. Yer panties are still good.”**_

“_**You’re a real prince.”**_

“_**And you’re a feisty, scrappy little bitch, but this was the best fuck I ever had.”**_

“_**Thanks…I guess.”**_

“_**Turn me in if it floats yer boat, I really don’t give a damn.”**_

“_**Nah…fuck it.”**_

“_**You’re alright, girl.”**_

“_**Fern.”**_

“_**No names. Take a gun next time yer out pickin’ berries cause maybe I’ll be back, and I won’t be so gentle next time.”**_

_ **/** _

Daryl winked down at her, still naked on the dirt, and walked away, but he could swear she was grinning back a little when he last saw her face.

_ **Back Roads – Chapter 5** _

“I never experienced anything like it and I never will again.”

“Wow…”

Silence fell over the dormitory and a small group of girls hung on the words of Madeline and Mabel, a few didn’t believe it.

“Of all the tall tales I ever heard,” one of them scoffed.

“I don’t care if you don’t believe it,” Madeline insisted. “I know it happened and I’ll never be the same.”

Nancy looked over at Debra and knew that she was thinking the same thing. It sounded intriguing, to say the least.

“So, this guy dragged you away from the car and forced you to undress?”

“I swear on the bible. He scared me, but he also…I don’t know, it’s like he knew everything my body needed as well.”

“Damn.”

Later, in the hallway, on the way to get ready for bed, Debra cornered Nancy to discuss the story.

“Mabel was fucked by two men in the woods and Madeline lost her virginity to one of the same men, and neither of them is mad about it! They are both almost lovestruck over it.”

“I know…and you know what I’m thinking?”

“What?” Debra asked with a devilish grin.

“We need to find them. If the legendary bad brothers of the woods are out there, I want some.”

“You are so bad.”

“You were thinking of it too, admit it.”

“OK, I confess I was, but how?”

“We have Saturday evening off duty and we could sneak out of the dormitory after checks. Just out of the cafeteria window onto the woodshed roof.”

“Are you serious?”

“That road where they were all taken…it’s not too far, we could make it in under an hour if we hurry.”

“What if they kill us?”

“I’ll take a knife, but they aren’t killers, or they would have done it by now.”

“This is crazy.”

“I want the man who took Madeline’s virginity. He sounds so hot from the way she described him, and you would want the younger one who’d be all rough.”

“Shut up!”

“Come on, Debra, I know you let the custodian throw you around at least twice a month.”

Debra couldn’t deny that she had a fling going on that could be labeled as rough sex, but she knew the custodian and trusted him not to kill her. She was unsure about the man in the woods who legend had already deemed _a ruthless savage of a lover_.

“If you get me killed, I’ll haunt you from here to eternity, Nancy Newman.”

“You’ll be thanking me when the savage lover is giving you the high hard one!”

“And I suppose the virgin thief will be giving it to you!”

They both cackled about their plan all the way to the bathroom where they got ready for bed and by morning the plan was set in stone.

##########

Merle had been busy with work for months and by the time he had a chance to cruise the back roads again with Daryl, he was dying for it.

_ **/** _

“_**Tell me again about this farm girl.”**_

“_**I sliced all her clothes off with my buck knife and ravaged her right on the dirt. Feisty thing almost kicked the shit outta me in the process, but it was a mighty fine fuck.”**_

“_**I’ll bet.”**_

“_**I saw that sweet girl you nailed hanging around town the other day.”**_

“_**Yeah? She was a honey.”**_

“_**I think she fell in love with you.”**_

“_**Shut up!”**_

“_**I mean it, the girl was all doe-eyed when we left her at Edgewater.”**_

“_**She was cute as hell, but I need it sweet and also rough and that kind of girl doesn’t exist.”**_

“_**True. We got a good thing going on anyway-”**_

“_**What?”**_

“_**Well, well, well…what do we have here?”**_

_ **/** _

Two young women were walking along the road in the grass and Daryl instantly thought ‘one each, how convenient?’.

Daryl called to the girls from the passenger side and startled the red-head in a black dress.

He asked why they were alone on the back roads after midnight and they said they were walking back from town.

Merle told them to get in and he’d drive them back to the hospital.

Without a second thought, they both got in and Daryl couldn’t help finding it strange.

_ **/** _

“_**So, you’re both nurses?”**_

“_**Yep.”**_

“_**Nice. Are all you little nurses, lookers?”**_

“_**You’re too kind.”**_

“_**It ain’t flattery, you two are fuckin’ tasty.”**_

“_**Thank you.”**_

_ **/** _

Merle looked back and focused on the girl with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes and found that she was looking at him as well.

He knew that Daryl was after the red-head and wasn’t about to fight him. No two women could have suited each of them better, there was no question which one they would want.

The girl with the brown hair had a baby pink cardigan and a sweet little flowery dress with flats and the other girl was a firecracker in a black dress with heels. Merle wanted the girl in the cardigan kneeling before him very soon, bare naked and taking his climax down her throat.

Daryl nudged him with his elbow indicating that he was done playing games and Merle skidded the car over to the shoulder of the road to reveal their true selves.

Daryl got out of the car and walked back to the passenger side to grab the red-head by her arm.

She protested and tried to kick at him with her heels, but Daryl was in animal-mode and pulled her easily by her elbow.

_ **/** _

“_**You go ahead and fight, I like it better that way.”**_

“_**Wait! Stop it! Let me go!”**_

“_**Nope, you’re all mine, devil woman. Fuckin’ hell I love a red-head.”**_

“_**Where is he taking her?”**_

“_**Don’t you worry yourself none, sugar, you’ll be getting’ some too.”**_

“_**Excuse me?”**_

“_**Brace yourself.”**_

_ **/** _

Daryl dragged the red-head kicking and screaming into the woods and tossed her down in the dirt.

He informed her that he was going to fuck her till she cried for relief and she pleaded with him to let her go.

He assured her that there was no escape and that he wasn’t looking for compliance, in fact, the more she fought back the happier he’d be.

_ **/** _

“_**Get the dress off or do you want me to rip it off?”**_

“_**Please…I won’t tell anyone, just let me go.”**_

“_**I said get it off!”**_

_ **/** _

The girl scrambled to her feet then and took off into the woods and he loved that most. Daryl found chasing down women easy at the best of times, but this woman was getting nowhere fast in heels and even after kicking them off she made no real progress.

By the time he ended up on top of her, they were both panting, and he felt ready to give her his very best.

He shoved his hand up the back of her thigh to her ass and forced himself between her legs as she screamed and tried to claw at his chest.

He warned her that he’d be dishing out hard spanking right back for anything she dealt him, and it calmed her down a little.

He had enough of her fighting and decided that he wanted this girl to suck his dick before he fucked her lights out.

_ **/** _

“_**He won’t hurt her, will he?”**_

“_**Nah, honey…she’ll be fine. Should I come back there and keep you company.”**_

“_**OK.”**_

“_**See? Nice and cozy…ain’t you hot in this big sweater?”**_

“_**A little.”**_

“_**What about the dress? Maybe take that off too?”**_

“_**What did you say?”**_

“_**You heard me? Get it off now before daddy has to tell you twice.”**_

_ **/** _

Merle watched as the girl with trembling hands shrugged out of her sweater and then started on the buttons of her dress. He was rock hard as she looked up at him with those innocent blue eyes and he grabbed her face with both hands to kiss her. His tongue filled her mouth and stole her breath as he pulled her by her face until she was straddling his lap in the back seat.

He unfastened her bra as she pleaded with him to stop and then her right nipple was in his mouth, rolling gently against the roof of his mouth. She clung to the headrest of the back seat and he grabbed her ass with both hands, forcing her to feel the cock he was planning to give her.

_ **/** _

“_**That’s all for you, honey. You want daddy’s cock inside ya?”**_

“_**But it will hurt me…please don’t hurt me.”**_

“_**I know what I’m doing.”**_

“_**If I behave myself, will you take good care of me?”**_

“_**Huh?”**_

“_**If I do everything you say, will you be good to me, daddy?”**_

“_**What the hell?”**_

“_**I want to please you, daddy…and I know you can please me.”**_

“_**Damn…”**_

“_**Tell me what you need, I’ll give you everything I have…”**_

_ **/** _

Merle stripped off his clothing as she waited and then crawled over her in the back seat to really look into her eyes.

He kissed her hard and thrust himself against her panties in the dark, feeling the cool, damp silk against his raging cock.

She sighed softly as he claimed her breasts again and yanked her leg up around his back.

_ **/** _

“_**I said, suck it, and if you even think of using your teeth, I’ll make you sorry.”**_

“_**Thought you liked it rough?”**_

“_**What?”**_

“_**I heard you like a little fire in your sex, but no teeth?”**_

“_**Who the hell told you that?”**_

“_**I have my sources. You gonna give me something to suck or not?”**_

“_**Jesus Christ!”**_

“_**Make with the cock, Mister.”**_

_ **/** _

Daryl dropped his pants and grabbed a hold of her red-hair to bring her right up close to his granite-hard dick.

She grabbed him by the hips and in a heartbeat his cock disappeared into her mouth and down her throat.

He groaned when he finally trusted that she wasn’t going to bite it off and then realized that the girls had talked about the attacks, but it wasn’t to the cops. Daryl was sucked almost dry by the devil woman with red hair and then forced her to the ground on her belly.

_ **/** _

“_**You heard right about me, I do like it rough.”**_

“_**Then do it and stop yapping my ear off.”**_

“_**I might love you, you gorgeous little bitch.”**_

“_**I might love you too, you sexy rapist asshole.”**_

_ **/** _

He drove his cock into her harder than ever and lay a nasty smack on her ass, pulling a cry of pain from her lips.

She moaned immediately after and he grinned like a madman as he continued to smack and fuck to his heart's content. Each time his hand made contact with her ass, her pussy would tense up and hug his cock a little tighter, it was pure heaven.

She growled like an animal and begged him for more like the dirty little cock hungry wench she was, and he could feel himself wanting to keep her around.

_ **/** _

Merle had the girl on the hood of the car and spread out like a dream come true before him only a moment later and instructed her to touch herself.

She grinned and purred that “Whatever daddy wants, daddy gets” and proceeded to stroke her wet lips for his viewing pleasure.

Her fingers spread her lips before him and he almost whimpered with need.

She worked her clit till it was proudly displayed, engorged with blood and he needed to taste her.

_ **/** _

“_**That’s enough, now it’s my turn.”**_

“_**Yes, daddy…thank you.”**_

“_**I love the way you talk. You’re the best good girl I ever had.”**_

“_**I only aim to please you...”**_

_ **/** _

Merle licked her lips and all he could smell was ivory soap and baby powder. She was a wet dream wrapped in vivid reality.

She ran her fingers through his curls and urged him further into her perfect pussy like he was all she ever dreamed of.

Merle finally tested her obedience with his hand on her throat as he lay her back on the hood of the car to possess her.

She whispered softly that she trusted him, and he sank his thick cock into her so slowly she whined for more, inch by sweet inch.

Merle screwed her hard and put his hand back on her throat whenever the mood came over him, she let him do anything he wanted.

_ **/** _

“_**Daddy’s gonna let you cum now.”**_

“_**Thank you, daddy.”**_

_ **/** _

He pulled out to tease his cock slowly up and down her swollen slit and she rested her feet on the hood of the car with her legs spread wide.

Her hands moved over her bare breasts and she lightly pinched her nipples as she continued to cry out for more.

Merle entered her by an inch and move the head of his cock back to her clit and then repeated the process over and over driving her insane with the need to scream and cum.

_ **/** _

“_**Like that, my angel? You like how daddy’s cock feels runnin’ all over your beautiful cunt?”**_

“_**Oh, yes…please don’t stop…I need you so bad.”**_

“_**I like the way your pussy twitches when I stop…your pussy is beggin’ for more.”**_

“_**Please give me more, I’ll be a very good girl for you…”**_

“_**Sweet baby Jesus! Where the fuck did you come from, girl?”**_

_ **/** _

“_**On your knees!”**_

“_**Oh fuck! Oh my God!”**_

“_**Hard enough for ya?”**_

“_**God damn it!”**_

_{Smack!}_

“_**I…I won’t be able to sit for a week!”**_

“_**Good! Then you won’t forget me!”**_

“_**I don’t even know your name.”**_

“_**My name is master, now cum for me!”**_

“_**Yes, Master.”**_

_ **/** _

Daryl reached around her thigh and swiftly circled her clit with his fingertips as she bucked her hips back into his dick.

She began to come apart and he felt her pussy milking the cum from his cock like she owned him.

He pulled her back against him as the final moments of their interaction came to a head and held her by the throat, driving his cock up into her as she fell weak against his body.

_ **/** _

Merle had the girl cum hard on his cock and then dragged her down to the dirt where she knelt before him without being asked, a little grin on her lips as she awaited his release.

_ **/** _

“_**I’m so thirsty, daddy…gimme something to drink, please.”**_

“_**You’re Satan, aren’t you?”**_

“_**Nope, I’m daddy’s little angel.”**_

“_**Oh, for fuck sakes!”**_

_ **/** _

She moved in close as he came and drank just about every drop, only allowing a little to remain on her lips. She ran the hot cum gently back and forth over the head of his cock, massaging his dick with her lips before swallowing it all.

_ **/** _

“_**Thank you…that’s just what your little angel needed.”**_

“_**God damn, woman…you may just be the antichrist.”**_

_ **/** _

Daryl walked back to the car with the crazy hot red-head trailing a few feet behind and had no idea how to explain to Merle that he wanted to see the girl again. He only prayed that Merle hadn’t scared the shit out of her friend to the point where that couldn’t happen.

Daryl didn’t want a girl he had to change for, but he didn’t have to play nice for this girl at all. The reason he never wanted a relationship is because a _Leave it to Beaver_ marriage would leave him homicidal, but things with this girl could be different.

When they came upon the car, Merle was holding the dark-haired girl in the back and his girl waved to her friend in his brother’s arms.

“Was he good for you?” Debra asked.

“Oh, hell yes! Just like I heard.”

“Can’t believe we found them!”

“I know! What luck?”

“What the hell are you broads yappin’ about?” Merle asked.

“We came hunting for you,” Nancy smirked.

“You what now?”

“We heard all about your fun and games on the back roads and we wanted in.”

“Jesus Christ, we been had, brother!”

“I ain’t complaining, I should probably be in jail,” Daryl chuckled.

“I guess that’s right. So, are you two done with us then?” Merle asked.

The two women looked at each other and grinned before answering.

“If you two can stick to just attacking us in the future, then we’re in, otherwise definitely not.”

Merle and Daryl had no reason to argue. Regular sex with women who satisfied their kinks was better than continuing to risk jail.

The back roads were their hunting ground and many more attacks occurred there, but they were of the ‘play’ variety from that day forward.

**The End**


End file.
